


She sings softly

by RedCakeyCake (Leopika)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: also idk how to writ e mika ooopsie, also this is my first fic in the fandom rip, i tried okie, its super late lmao im sick and i couldnt sleep and this popped up and i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/RedCakeyCake
Summary: Just for once, she wanted to feel real. How could she have known the most realest moment was when it all came crashing down?





	

She sits gently, her hands are folded on her lap, a small smile on her ruby lips. Her eyes sparkle like little glittering emeralds. Her hair is curled into an elegant fashion with a little blue bow on top. She waits patiently as she watches him. She already knows what he is doing, his hand danced across the paper, adding small details into the drawing.

“It’s almost done”

She gives him another smile. He smiles back.

“How do you like it?”

She nods. It’s a beautiful crimson dress that matches the suit he had recently sewn. She knows that the finest cloth would be used on it, perhaps he would also make matching accessories for her?

She continues to watch him work on the dress. She can’t move from here so the only thing she can do is sit there and chat with him. Not that she would complain, he was her best friend after all. She would sigh if she could.

 

* * *

 

 

She could tell he was upset. He held her close, his hands shaking as he held her closely. She didn’t blame him. She was very delicate; she could break easily! The mass of people surrounded them, and she knew he was upset. She wanted to cry out, let him know it was okay! But she couldn’t. He stumbled, and she wished she wasn’t so helpless. She would hold his hand and help him up. But she couldn’t. He stroked her soft golden curls.

“Are you alright?”

_I am fine, more importantly are you okay?_

“Do not worry about me. You are more important” He checked to see if there was any dirt on her, or anything that had teared or gotten chipped. He let out a sigh of relief, and he held her close for a few minutes, shaking as he held back a sob.

She would have held him close to her if she could.

 

* * *

 

 

He was uncomfortable.

“Why can’t I take her along with me?”

The older male, a teacher shook his head.

_No! I do not want to part from him! How dare you! Do you not know anything about a lady’s feelings?_

“She doesn’t want to part from me as well, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to her”

“Just put her in your locker and get going, you’ll be late”

If she could cry, she would now. Normally she was allowed to be by his side, hiding all tucked into his bag, but now she had to go into his locker. He was angry. She was angry too. And upset. How could she protect him if she was not by his side?

He looked at his locker, then at her. Hurt was in his eyes. His hands shook as he opened the locker, gently placing her in it, wrapping a small piece of fabric around her like a makeshift blanket.

“It wont be to long… ill make sure I finish as fast as I can” He said, voice starting to crack.

She wishes she could have reached out to him. To tell him to be brave, for she too, would be brave for his sake.

So as the darkness closed in on her, she sat as daintily and properly as she could, her lips in the usual smile.

She didn’t know how long it was until she heard loud fumbling noises.

_Oh have you finally come back?_

No response.

When she saw the light again she wanted to scream his name. It was not him.

_How rude of you to open Shu’s locker!_

The person grabbed her.

_Put me down! Don’t you know how to care for a lady?!_

The person brought her up to his face. He stared at her, his face had no emotion.

_Please, put me down…_

She was scared of him. She couldn’t read his expression at all.

No matter how hard she pleaded he would not put her down. And when he did, it was not the way she expected it.

It was still a blur for her.

She wanted to scream as she felt herself fall down to the ground, the last thing she saw was his emotionless face.

And she shattered.

_Shu! SHU! SHU HELP ME!_

Now she cursed herself for being like this. For just being a doll. She couldn’t protect Shu and she couldn’t protect herself. What a weakling.

Am I only good for being a pretty lady?

 

* * *

 

 

He screamed when he saw her. Sobs wracked his body as he held her broken body in his hands. He cursed his name over and over.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“DON’T TOUCH ME”

The younger male looked pained as he was pushed back. He said something about fixing her, but he couldn’t hear it. Everything was a blur. It felt like the whole room was sucking him in.

He felt the rest of the pieces fall into his hands, the younger male was frantically collecting the pieces and whatever he could find that was left of her.

“Its no problem! We just gotta fix er up a little and she’ll look just as purty as before!”

He smiles, trying his best to make him feel better.

He mumbles something and the younger male takes it as a sign of acknowledgement. He hands the rest of the pieces and he helps him walk into the handicraft club room. He’s still dazed but he gently puts her parts onto a nearby table and Mika hands him some tools.

His hands shake as he begins to glue her back, trying his best to make sure she’s still perfect and fine.

But no matter how hard he tried, he sees her sadness. Her disappointment in her eyes.

She never talked back to him again.

Had he never really understood her? He missed the sparkle in her eyes, he missed designing the dresses for her. He missed her.

He felt pathetic sobbing as he wrapped his hands around himself.

“Its okay. You did the best that ya could do”

It’s not okay. It wont be okay and they all know it. He failed her. If only she had not been a delicate doll and a real living, breathing human. He couldn’t even protect her.

He was like those dolls though. Sitting there and just smiling.

But was the smile even real?

**Author's Note:**

> idk it s like now 2 am rip me i tried and i  
> im going into my corner bye


End file.
